Mermaids
by anonabella
Summary: There is an urban legend about nocturnal beings in their academy. Lovino finds a notebook telling him that if he eats the mermaid's flesh, his love will come true. M for gore.


First time writing horror. Please be easy on me... And this is a bit of parody of some story I've read before thought I can't remember the title.

M for gore.

Have you heard of the rumor going around our school for a while now? It's really eerie, actually.

According to the hearsays, there are nightly creatures appearing in our school after sunset. And no one knows what they really are... It's just, nobody have ever seen them to tell the story the next day. Though they are called mermaids.

Creepy, eh?

But not just that. It seems that they don't just appear before you. There must be a secret ritual to be able to see them.

Ahh, that's why even those who had been having ghost hunts lately were unsuccesful.

But you know what? There's more to the story.

Really?

(whisper) According to the tales, people who gets to meet the mermaids will get their true love.

"Kiku! Stop scaring the kids again!"

The group, Kiku, Alfred and Matthew flinched at the sudden intrusion of the teacher. Alfred looks very much pleased at the disturbance, though.

"Teacher! Is Artie still absent today?" Alfred asked loudly. Mr. Yao seems a bit taken aback.

"Well, his parents called that he still haven't come home for three days. Actually, it's starting to worry me."

"Ohh, I see," the American said quite sadly. "But aren't there some info about the person who was with him last?"

"We still don't know who it was," answered the Chinese. He was looking very weary of the situation, actually. "Seems like it was another student but there are too many to investigate if that's the case. Anyway, it's been just three days. The police will surely locate him."

"I hope so..."

When the teacher left, Kiku and Matthew nudged the American from both sides.

"That's new, Alfred," Matthew whispered. "You being concerned of Arthur."

"Shut up. It's just, Feli mentioned him a while ago. I think that this missing persons scheme might be scaring him, the poor thing..."

"Oh, what a nice boyfriend you are for thinking that way," Kiku commented. "Though, I never thought you were head-over-heels for him until the day before yesterday."

"What are you talking about? He's the best thing that has ever happened to me," Alfred said in an uncharacteristically straight face.

"Veeee... That's so nice to hear, Alfie!" Feliciano cooed and hugged the American from behind. Beside him is a very sour-faced Lovino.

"Feli! You are looking so cute as usual," the American said, looking very mesmerized. "So, are we going home now?"

"About that... fratello and I have business to do before we go home so..." the younger Italian fidgeted.

"It's alright! I'll see you tomorrow then?"

The three left the brothers behind.

"They left fratello," the younger Italian said from the windows. "Great, eh? It's almost sunset."

"Yeah," Lovino took a very sharp looking knife and a notebook from his bag. He flipped through the thing as Feliciano draws his gun.

Have you heard of the rumor going around in our school now? That one about the mermaids?

You don't believe it, fratello?

What if I show you this?

It was a simple notebook. But written in there was the entries of all the other persons who has met the mermaids before, as well as the spell to be chanted to be able to see the creatures. Feliciano found it in an unused broom cupboard and showed it to his brother.

According to the notebook, you must kill the mermaid and eat its flesh for your love to come true.

At once, Lovino decided to hunt the mermaids, Feliciano tagging along. He said he wants to help his brother, no matter what.

"But why would you want to? Don't you have a boyfriend now?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah but I want to make sure you'll be safe brother..."

"Idiot. I don't need your protection but if you insist well whatever."

"Yay!"

"But really, I thought you were in love with the potato bastard or something. Why'd date that American douche? I was beyond shocked when you told me that you went to his house three days ago."

Feliciano's eyes twinkled. "But fratello doesn't want Ludwig for me so I can only be with Ludwig if fratello won't stop me."

"And that's once I die," Lovino said flatly. "There's a torn page..."

"Huh?"

"Look, after the spell page, someone's torn the page."

"That's kinda weird..."

"Yeah..."

"H-Hey fratello... It's already dark... Will we still continue this?" Feliciano asked quietly. Lovino has expected this part. His brother is a coward, no question about it.

"If you're going to e a pussy then leave!" he snapped.

"Eeehh? No! I don't want to leave fratello!"

"Fine. Then let's get on with this!"

Mermaid, mermaid, please make us see you. Let us eat your flesh and make our love come true.

Skree.

All of a sudden, the room was filled with "mermaids."

They aren't half fishes at all... They are like normal students in their swimsuits, with letters on their chests.

"Wha-"

"Skree..." one said playfully. Lovino glanced and saw that it was a letter 'A' mermaid, the one he's searching for. He quickly tried to grab the creature but it only dived into the floor, as if it was made of water. The Italian hit the concrete hard.

"Fratello! Are you alright!"

"Shit! They're escaping!"

Sure enough, the creatures plunged all over the place, leavung the two Italians helpless.

"They're too fast, dammit!"

"I-I'm scared!" Feliciano wailed.

"Goddammit, you useless brother! I told you to leave didn't I?"

"B-But..."

"Whatever! Just stay here and I'll come back to you later!" Lovino furiously said. He's very irritated. The creatures were laughing scornfully at them! The nerve! He'll definitely find that letter A mermaid and smear his guts on the walls.

Skree!

He threw the knife on the source of noise, but the mermaid dodged it. And then, the creature suddenly went berserk and dove to Lovino. Luckily, he managed to slide down and grab his knife but as soon as he touched the metal, he felt hands on his throat and he was pushed downwards to the floor. He expected collision but it was like water instead. He quickly lost his breath with both the pressure of the water and the hands strangling him. Despite the thinness of the floor, he felt like he was underwater for a long time. Once he met fresh air, the mermaid released him and he fell face first onto the floor below.

He panted and felt his heart pounding hard on his chest on that near death experience. Oh, the things he will do for Antonio. After resting, he tried to stand up and felt pain in many places. His neck still a bit tight and his hand is bleeding from grasping the metal part of his knife.

Skree!

There, the mermaids were watching him, his heaving mess, all skree-ing with mirth. It angers Lovino, but he can't do anything about it. He doesn't think he can do another floor plunging session again.

And then, one mermaid walked forward. It was an 'A' mermaid. Lovino was shocked to see the familiar face.

"Skree!"

"Arthur?"

Bang! (a gunshot)

The Arthur mermaid fell down as blood gurgled from his mouth. The bullet went through his stomach and his blood sprayed like crazy all over the place. Meanwhile the other mermaids swam away.

As the Arthur mermaid slowly bled to death, Lovino heard footsteps. He strained his eyes to see Feliciano walking over their place.

"Here, fratello. A letter 'A' mermaid," the younger Italian said sweetly.

"W-What the f-fuck, Feliciano?" Lovino stammered. "He's A-Arthur!"

"I know."

"W-What?"

"Won't you take him, brother?" Feliciano asked ever so innocently, as if he wasn't slicing the skin on Arthur's chest. More blood squirted as the mermaid struggled and writhed from the pain. Feliciano inserted his finger on the hole as if feeling whatever's inside.

"Skreee! Skreee! Skreee!" Arthur shrieked in pain. Why isn't he dead yet? Why is he still alive to feel Feliciano's hand inching it's way to his innards?

"Ahh, don't you like it, Artie?" Feliciano whispered. "I will take your heart now..."

Arthur's eyes widened, but no more sound came out. Feliciano inserted his hand on the hole and collected the flesh he needed.

"Ahh, how boring. He decided to die."

"Feliciano... You..."

"What brother? You want some?" the younger offered Arthur's heart, as if it was just a tomato.

"NOOO!"

"Well, I thought so," and he ate away, smashing the muscled ravenously on his mouth and licking off his fingers.

"Why?" Lovino heard himself say.

Feliciano smiled. A creepy smile.

"Do you know, fratello why nobody ever lived to tell the story of the mermaids?"

Lovino felt his heart clench on his chest. Slowly, the place grew steadily brighter. He could now see clearly how bloody and messy Feliciano is.

"Because..." the younger Italian pulled out a paper from his pocket. It looks identical to the paper of the notebook. It was the torn piece. Feliciano read it aloud:

"Once you see the mermaids, unless you get to eat it's flesh, by sunrise you will be one of them," Feliciano looked at Arthru meaningfully. "Just like Arthur! He refused to eat so he became a mermaid himself!"

"You... You... About Arthur?"

"Si! I was also with him last time!"

"Bastard!"

Skree!

Lovino felt hands gripping him from various parts of his body.

"No..."

Feliciano watched his brother get pulled down the floor.

"Bye bye brother! The next time I see you, I'll eat you."

Just wait Ludwig. No more Lovino to separate us. Once I eat his flesh, you will be mine.

In the mean time, I'll have to date another 'A.' Sorry big brother. Before I eat you, I guess I have to date Antonio first.

Fin.


End file.
